


If I Knew

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [39]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: O.A. and Maggie have a talk one night.
Relationships: OA Zidan/Maggie Bell
Series: Finding My Way [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	If I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: FBI  
Title: If I Knew  
Characters: O.A. Zidan and Maggie Bell  
Pairing: O.A./Maggie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: O.A. and Maggie have a talk one night.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Craig Turk own this show and these characters.  
Words: 177 words without title or ending.

Word to use: Cross

FMW #39: If I Knew

They'd been dancing around each other for two years, but nothing was going on between them.

O.A. wished it weren't true. There was a line and both he and Maggie were scared to cross it.

Once they kissed or did more than that, it'd be hard for them to walk back from it.

They were seated together one Friday night at their favorite restaurant. They had their dinners in front of them, and had been talking quietly as they ate.

Now that their food was gone, O.A. turned to Maggie. "I don't want to keep dancing around this. I care about you too much."

Maggie nodded as she listened to O.A. and then she said, "We spent a lot of time ignoring what makes us happy. I don't wanna do that anymore."

O.A. took Maggie's hands into his. "I regret not telling you about my feelings. If I knew then what I know now, we could've been together."

Maggie got up from her chair and walked over to O.A. "Let's stop wasting time." She said and kissed him.

O.A. had no problem with that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
